ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M26: Dirty Dancing Mafia Day 5
__TOC__ Votes *botticus accuses JFink http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1572595&postcount=868 *President Eden accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1572598&postcount=870 *Umby accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1572606&postcount=875 *President Eden withdraws vote for botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1573767&postcount=939 *Umby accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1573774&postcount=941 *Rufferto accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1573798&postcount=944 *Kylie accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574155&postcount=954 *President Eden accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574196&postcount=957 *Taeryn accuses JFink http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574403&postcount=965 *botticus accuses vaterite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574404&postcount=966 *Umby accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574433&postcount=967 *Brickroad accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574626&postcount=976 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574678&postcount=983 *Umby withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574701&postcount=987 *vaterite accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574813&postcount=993 *JFink accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574887&postcount=1007 *gahitsu accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574899&postcount=1010 *JFink withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574901&postcount=1011 *Taeryn accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574902&postcount=1012 *gahitsu withdraws vote for botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574915&postcount=1019 *gahitsu accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574935&postcount=1033 *Umby accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574940&postcount=1036 *JFink accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574950&postcount=1041 *Taeryn accuses JFink http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574961&postcount=1049 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574995&postcount=1069 JFink (1) Taeryn botticus (1) Rufferto Taeryn (6) Kylie President Eden Brickroad gahitsu Umby JFink vaterite (1) botticus Brickroad (1) vaterite Taeryn is lynched and revealed to be a Hip Kid. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1572577&postcount=864 As night falls, you once more find yourselves at the dance hall. Your feet fall heavy on the floor tonight. Maybe the thrill is gone. Maybe you've lost your rhythm. Or maybe it's just the sting of betrayal. Those dirty finks could've made this a clean cut -- ratted you all out at once. But that's not their game. They've chosen to peel this party like an onion, shedding piece by piece. You had trusted Egarwaen, Torgo, and spineshark, but they were double-crossing you all along. Feet struggling to keep pace with the music, you meet eyes with your partner. Can you trust this person? Can you trust anyone anymore? You don't know. All you know is that another face is missing today, and you're never gonna dance again the way you danced with Gerad. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1574995&postcount=1069 Paranoia danced rampantly through the barn that night, making all the cats gathered there uneasy, uncouth, and unruly. The only cat that had an inch of composure was Brickroad, and he seemed to maintain it by swearing at people to leave him alone and let him dance. This jacked Umby (who was still riding high off of nabbing spineshark the previous night) to no end. It was during a mambo that saw Taeryn trip and up arse first when the jeers began. The remaining kids were out for blood, and while Tareyn would admit later that he's simply not strong in that style, Kylie and Eden would have nothing of it. It began with mocking Taeryn for tripping on the beat, but continued onto a gross mockery of his family, his rumoured back acne, and then his very dignity. Slowly but surely, the mob against Taeryn grew larger and louder. Brickroad and gahistu began cha cha'ing into his personal space, shoving the poor kid around, while JFink and Umby (who had moved on from yelling at the wall that was Brickroad) threw empties at him. It was disgusting. And likely, if it was Taeryn, it would have been something else. It was just his luck tonight. He left about an hour before the night would end. It would be the last the rest of the gang would see of Taeryn for several days. Tempers would have dropped in temperature by then, but the memories of how awful everyone had treated him would not so easily cool. Notable Events None.